


Qualcosa di inaspettato.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Era successo una mattina.Erano negli Stati Uniti per le partite pre-stagionali e lui gli aveva sorriso, che poi era una cosa che faceva di continuo. Marco era un piccolo raggio di sole e le volte in cui ti era capitato di vederlo triste potevano essere veramente contate sulle le dita di una mano.





	Qualcosa di inaspettato.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, questi due mi stanno facendo impazzire.  
> Sono cosi diversi eppure sono sicura che uno come Marco sarebbe in grado di sciogliere chiunque anche uno riservato come Gareth. Quindi eccomi qui, con questa strana coppia che lentamente mi sta facendo innamorare di loro.  
> Sono certa che questa Liga ci porterà cose bellissime per quanto li riguarda, anche il solo vederli festeggiare insieme.  
> Per non parlare di quando Gareth diventi super tenero quando sorride a Marco o a tutti.  
> Niente, sono senza senso.  
> Spero ne sia venuto fuori qualcosa di decente.   
> Vi lascio leggere.

Era successo una mattina.  
Erano negli Stati Uniti per le partite pre-stagionali e lui gli aveva sorriso, che poi era una cosa che faceva di continuo. Marco era un piccolo raggio di sole e le volte in cui ti era capitato di vederlo triste potevano essere veramente contate sulle le dita di una mano.

Che poi l’unica volta in cui lo avevi visto triste davvero era stato solo qualche giorno prima.  
Dopo una pesante litigata con Isco, si era ritrovato un Marco quasi in lacrime rifugiato in camera propria, camera che in quel momento era occupata da Karim e da Sergio, gli unici da cui il ragazzo cercava conforto quando il maggiore lo faceva stare male.

In quella circostanza aveva sperando di poter far qualcosa per il minore anche se tendenzialmente rimaneva sempre sulle sue, cercando di non infilarsi in queste situazioni.   
Razionalmente non avrebbe saputo spiegare da dove veniva fuori quell’esigenza.

Solo che da quanto si era ritrovato a passare più tempo con lui o semplicemente trovare un intesa particolare in campo aveva voglia di ascoltarlo e provare ad aiutarlo.  
E inizialmente poteva starci, magari potevano diventare davvero amici e il carattere di Marco poteva in parte sbriciolare quella corazza di indifferenza che spesso si portava dietro, si era dato quella spiegazione.

Ma poi Marco gli aveva sorriso e si era seduto vicino a lui per colazione ed era stato come se fossi iniziato tutto in quel momento.  
Era facile, stranamente facile parlare con quel ragazzino e confrontarsi con lui sui temi più disparati per non parlare di quanto iniziavano discussioni sul calcio o su come rendere migliore la loro intesa in campo.

E tutto quello aveva cominciato a riflettersi nei loro allentamenti e poi in campo, per non parlare del mondo in cui le cose si stavano evolvendo fuori da esso.  
Non si era mai chiesto nulla sulla sua sessualità, semplicemente era sempre stato naturale per lui innamorarsi di qualcuno che poi fossero solo donne cambiava molto poco, solo che in quel momento preciso della sua vita Marco gli stava facendo mettere in dubbio molte cose. 

La vicinanza di quel ragazzino lo scaldava dentro in un modo che razionalmente non avrebbe neanche saputo spiegare, soprattutto quando erano soli, sentiva il calore che Marco emanava coinvolgendo tutta la stanza e in momenti come quelli avrebbe voluto dire ad Isco di non comportarsi da coglione con quel ragazzo, altrimenti lo avrebbe perso.  
Bisognava anche dire che i momenti che passavano da soli non erano molti, di solito erano sempre con Sergio o Karim, Marco si faceva coccolare da entrambi, specialmente dal francese.

Il minore lo cercava un sacco anche solo per farsi abbracciare quando erano in camera insieme e non credeva che i due avessero quel tipo di rapporto, non lo lasciavano trasparire.  
Solo che Marco e Karim sembravano capirsi in un modo che lo rendeva quasi, solo quasi, geloso.

Forse più di quasi se avesse dovuto essere totalmente onesto con se stesso, e se avesse davvero voluto esserlo del tutto doveva anche ammettere che probabilmente si era preso una bella cotta per quel ragazzo abbronzato che non smetteva mai di sorridere.  
Ed era una sera come le altre quando poi si era ritrovato a parlarne con Luka, nella stanza del croato.

Non sapeva neanche da dove fosse venuto fuori l’argomento in realtà ma sembrava che il biondo avesse già intuito tutto.  
“Ormai un po’ ti conosco no? Si vede che gli vai un sacco dietro e non solo in partita.”

Te lo dice con calma mentre si mette comodo al centro del letto.  
“Non so neanche spiegarti quando sia successo.”  
“Sinceramente a me sorprende solo che non sia successo prima, lo sai? Alla fine è un aspetto totalmente normale. Vedi Marco e Isco.”

Lo guadi prima di sbuffare leggermente, non era esattamente l’esempio a cui volevi pensare in quel momento, soprattutto se al nome di Marco seguiva quello dello spagnolo.  
“Quello che non capisco è perché Isco non si decida. Mi sembra un decisione facile.”  
Concludi sistemandoti vicino a Luka e fissando la tv che passa una delle partite del ICC della Roma.

“Non credo che Isco la veda cosi e Marco è uno che insiste un sacco quindi boh..”  
“E’ un anno che la questione con Alvaro è chiusa. Marco sembra un ottimo modo per andare avanti.”  
Sai perfettamente che non conosci davvero i fatti per esprimere un parere del genere e che forse in passato ti saresti tenuto per te la tua idea, anche con Luka ma Marco sembra portare fuori lati del tuo carattere che credevi di controllare.

La cosa veramente assurda è che lo faceva senza neanche rendersene conto.  
“La questione tra Isco e Alvaro è complicata. Sembra non sia mai finita davvero tra quei due e Marco si è trovato nella situazione in cui ad Isco piace ma è ancora preso da Alvaro..”  
Lo senti spiegare e chiudi gli occhi soffermandoti un secondo a pensare a quante sono le cose che non sai.

Di solito cerchi di stare lontano da queste cose, non perché tu sia contrario, ma semplicemente perché trovi che possano distrarti da quello che davvero conta, ti senti stupido in quel momento mentre ascolti Luka che ti racconta tutto senza che tu glielo abbia chiesto.

La cosa bella è che lo ascolti davvero, per la prima volta quando parla di quello che succede negli spogliatoi, lo ascolti e capisci quanto per Marco debba essere stato difficile rendersi conto che il ragazzo con cui “stava” lo paragonava a qualcun altro.  
La voglia di abbracciarlo, già presente prima, si era solo fatta più forte e non era solo un abbraccio che gli avresti dato se ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

Ed era assurdo come tutte quelle sensazioni ti spiazzassero completamente lasciandoti senza fiato, perché l’aver accettato di provarle di per sé era un grosso passo ma era comunque assurdo tutto quello.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato di sentirsi cosi per un altro ragazzo e soprattutto non immagina che si sarebbe mai sentito cosi per uno come Marco, totalmente diverso dagli altri e sempre sopra le righe.

Che amava far festa, super casinista.   
Non sapeva come potesse essere successo eppure doveva ammettere con se stesso che quello che provava per il ragazzo era decisamente reale.

Si sentiva di vivere un conflitto che forse in altre situazioni della sua vita avrebbe affrontato direttamente senza stare lì a pensarci, che poi che avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Marco era cosi preso da Isco che non si sarebbe mai accorto di lui e poi Nacho, Luka gli aveva detto che quel ragazzo moriva dietro a Marco da quasi un anno ma il minore non aveva mai ricambiato il suo interesse.

Come poteva essere lui diverso?  
Marco era il sole, dal modo in cui sorrideva e dal come affrontava tutto senza paura, era una forza della natura.  
Lui si sarebbe paragonato al ghiaccio, nonostante non fosse freddo e distante gli sembrava la similitudine perfetta.

Forse era quello parte del problema, quella sensazione di non andare bene che lo travolgeva ogni volta che Marco gli era vicino. Persino Karim, di solito super trattenuto, con lui si ritrovava a cedere. A coccolarlo e riempirlo di piccole attenzioni che Marco ricambiava con dolci bacini lasciati sul collo del maggiore.

Quando succedeva sentiva chiaramente la gelosia, gelosia per qualcosa che non gli era mai appartenuto e confusione per tutti quei sentimenti che non credeva che avrebbe mai provato per un altro ragazzo.

Stai per entrare in camera quando esattamente la persona a cui stai pensando esce dall’ascensore e non sta sorridendo, non come sempre almeno anche quando ti vede, il sorriso che gli attraversa le labbra non raggiunge i suoi occhi.  
E ancora una volta ti rendi conto che forse in passato non ci avresti neanche fatto caso ma ora sembra tutto totalmente diverso, soprattutto se riguarda Marco.  
“Va tutto bene?”

Lo chiedi e la sua espressione sorpresa ti fa sorridere, non sai neanche spiegarti il perché in quel momento.   
“Si.. cioè andrà meglio. Stavo cercando Karim, Sergio mi ha detto che dovrebbe essere in camera di Lucas ma n-..”  
“Puoi stare con me se ti va.”

Non gli permetti di finire di parlare prima di dire quella frase, perché non hai voglia che vada da Karim e perché vuoi tenere per te un po’ di quel calore che di solito non riesci a guadagnarti per colpa del tuo carattere.  
E Marco semplicemente ti sorride annuendo prima di anticiparti entrando in camera e se devi essere sincero non ti aspettavi tutto quello.

Sorridi ancora e non riesci a farne a meno quando poi lo segui in camera qualche secondo dopo, lo trovi già sul tuo letto, le scarpe abbandonate vicino al comodino e il telecomando puntato verso la tv.  
“Vuoi guardare qualcosa in particolare?”

Ti chiede spostandosi dall’altro lato del letto cosi da lasciarti spazio per sistemarti vicino a lui e lo fai senza neanche pensarci sistemandoti più vicino possibile, cosa che non sembra infastidirlo molto.  
“Qualsiasi cosa andrà bene, basta non sia calcio.”

Ride entrambi e Marco ti ascolta scegliendo dopo diversi cambi canale, una partita di basket.  
Sai che è un grosso fan di quello sport, ricordi di aver visto diverse foto sui social di lui e suo fratello durante partite americane.  
Ti sei sentito un po’ una ragazzina ad andare in giro sul suo profilo in quel modo. 

“Come mai cercavi Karim?”  
Glielo chiedi dopo un lungo silenzio che non trovi neanche sgradevole e ti giri su un fianco cosi da poter avere la scusa perfetta per poterlo guardare.

Marco è davvero bello, e sai che lo pensi perché chiaramente ora che hai ammesso i tuoi sentimenti senti di poterlo fare, ma anche perché credi sia la verità.  
Il modo in cui sorride, il modo in cui si approcciata tutto quello che lo circonda e la voglia costante di non arrendersi mai sono solo alcune delle cose che ti piacciono di quel ragazzo.

Lui ricambia il tuo sguardo alzando appena la spalle e sistemandosi il cuscino sotto la testa prima di parlare.  
“Non mi andava di restare in camera da solo, tutto qui.”  
“Da solo?”

Glielo chiedi d’istinto e nel momento esatto in cui lo fai sai che non è stato esattamente un colpo di genio.  
“Scusami, non sono affari miei so-..”

“Non devi scusarti, anzi grazie per avermi permesso di stare qui. Di solito annoio sempre e solo Karim o Sergio.”  
Lo dice in imbarazzo tornando a guardare la televisione.  
Una ciocca di capelli gli è ricaduta sulla fronte e non ci pensi neanche mentre allunghi una mano verso il suo viso per poi passare una mano tra i suoi capelli per sistemarla.  
“Non annoi nessuno di quei due e neanche me in caso te lo stessi chiedendo.”

Sorridi ancora quando noti che non respinge la tua mano ma che semplicemente si rilassa a quella carezza. Hai voglia di chiedergli cosa gli passa per la testa.  
Di dirgli che sarebbe più facile se lui parlasse con te e magari ti aiutasse a capire, ma Marco non è cosi agisce e basta, in questo ti ricorda molto Sergio e non ti sorprende visto quando si adorino quei due.

Semplicemente quel ragazzino ti guarda e sorride ancora prima di avvicinarsi a te infilandosi tra le tue braccia senza bisogno di essere invitato poggiando la fronte appena contro il tuo mento.  
“Se dici cosi finisce che potrei non volermene andare.”

Lo dice con innocenza ma sai perfettamente che non è solo quello il senso che tu hai registrato e la sua vicinanza, e il suo braccio che ora ti circonda la vita con la sua mano che ti carezza piano la schiena mentre l’altra e poggiata sul tuo petto, ti confondono.  
Il suo odore è tutto quello che registri a parte la sua vicinanza.

E se magari saresti scappato solo qualche settimana prima a quel contatto, semplicemente lo stringi a te e il piccolo sospiro di sorpresa che sfugge alle labbra del minore ti basta per sapere che non se lo aspettava ma che allo stesso tempo hai fatto la cosa giusta. 

E non sai per quanto tempo restate cosi semplicemente abbracciati mentre le carezze di Marco non si sono fermate un attimo e il suo respiro ti arriva alla pelle anche attraverso la maglietta che indossi fino a quando non arriva un momento in cui senti il bisogno di guardarlo.  
Per vedere se sta bene e semplicemente perché non ti è mai stata data davvero la possibilità di averlo cosi vicino.

Porti una mano sotto il suo mento e lo sollevi appena, ha gli occhi chiusi e li riapre giusto quello che serve per guardarti per poi sorridere e questa volta, giuri, che il suo sorriso ha davvero raggiunto quegli occhi.  
“Meglio?”

Lo sussurri appena come se temessi di poter infastidire qualcuno e lui annuisce prima di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi senza però allontanarsi da te. Ti prendi il tempo di guardarlo senza avere fretta, dai capelli leggermente più chiari che sono tornati a sparpagliarsi sulla sua fronte, alla forma del viso.

Ti concentri per ultimo sulle sue labbra e la salivazione va a zero quando ti rendi conto che inizia a mordicchiarsele inconsciamente, o almeno preghi che sia cosi altrimenti quel ragazzo sa come portarti alla pazzia senza doverlo chiedere, il bello era che lo aveva già provato senza impegnarsi.  
Sospiri sentendo il suo respiro raggiungere il tuo viso e ti chiedi come sarebbe.

Come sarebbe baciarlo in quel momento , senza preoccuparsi di niente che non siano quelle labbra.  
E ci pensi, solo che al tuo pensare corrisponde un azione, semplicemente azzeri le distanze tra le vostre labbra chiudendo a tua volta gli occhi.  
E le sue labbra sono morbide, più di quello che ti aspettavi. 

Ma ti aspettavi anche che lui ti allontanasse solo che semplicemente lo senti stringere più forte la presa su di te mentre con il suo corpo si tende verso le tue labbra alla ricerca di più contatto.  
Basta poco per approfondire quel bacio, per far si che tutto quello a cui avevi pensato per giorni diventi realtà in quel momento, mentre le tue mani si infilano sotto la maglia del più piccolo per avere direttamente contatto con la sua pelle spiazzandoti ancora una volta per tutto quello che un solo bacio è riuscito a provocarti dentro.

Ed è totalmente diverso dallo baciare una ragazza e allo stesso tempo uguale, hai cosi tanta confusione in testa che smetti di pensare solo per riuscire a goderti quel momento.  
Ti stacchi da lui quando lo senti ansimare appena nel bacio e mille brividi ti percorrono la schiena.  
“Ehi, va tutto bene?”

E’ teso tra le tue braccia e lo avverti solo in quel momento e ti rendi davvero conto di quello che hai fatto, che lo hai baciato per davvero e se ne avessi la possibilità lo baceresti ancora, senza fermarti.   
Apri gli occhi e lo guardi, è nervoso e lo capisci.

“Se posso baciarti di nuovo credo di essere apposto.”  
Ti butti perché lo hai detto tu stesso, con Marco non è troppo difficile decidere cosa si vuole davvero e non vuoi pensare in quel momento non almeno finché è tra le tue braccia.  
Non ti risponde, semplicemente si sporge verso di te fino a che non vi state baciando di nuovo con più sicurezza adesso, mentre le tue mani lo tirano più vicino fino a che non te lo ritrovi steso sopra per metà.

Razionalmente non sapresti spiegare tutto quello.  
Sai solo che lasciarlo andare via dopo quei baci sarebbe stata la cosa più difficile che avessi mai fatto, ed era assurdo pensare che tutto fosse partito con un semplice sorriso.


End file.
